puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
"Pets in My Pocket" Ep.4
"The Close Find" Freddy, Lovebug, and the Royal Gaurds start walking toward the Magic Fountain. Lovebug: "It was nice seeing you again, Mela!" Mela: "It was nice to see you, too, Lovebug!" Freddy: "Bye, Danny!" Danny: "Bye, Freddy! It was nice to see you!" With that, Princess Ava sends them back to the Big City. Meanwhile, in Pocketville Prison... Eva: "We must get out of here immediately!" Krakia: "Don't worry! I'm sure Zull and Gort will help us!" Eva: (sarcastically) "Oh, sure, they'll help us -- when rocks have wings!" Krakia: "Wait! I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier!" Eva: "What?" Krakia: "Remember those shells we used to communicate while I was in the Big City?" Eva: "Of course I do! Though I fail to see what they ''have to do with our situation!" Krakia: (leans closer, whispers) "I have a shell like that with me, one that can call anyone in Pocketville!" Eva: "''Perfect! But who are you going to call?" Krakia: "Notria!" Eva: "Come again?" Krakia: "My sister!" Eva: "Excellent! Call her now!" Krakia does. Notria: "Hello? Who is this?" Krakia: "It's your sister, Krakia!" Later, in Hooperville, Princess Dream's Royal Guards and Treena are passing the barn. Digger: "Look over there! It's a kitten I don't recognize!" While the others follow Digger, Stomp escapes from the horse trailer and gallops into the barn. Tickles walks up to the kitten. Tickles: "Hi, kitten! I'm Tickles! What's your name?" Kitten: "My name is Ella." Tickles: "Well, Ella, that golden gem you have belongs to a friend of mine. May I have it back?" Ella: "Sure! I'd be glad to give it to you!" But just as Ella's about to hand it over, Stomp gallops up to her. Stomp: "Stop! That doesn't belong to them, it belongs to me!" Treena: "That's not true! It is ours! She stole it!" Stomp: "She's lying! ''They're ''the ones who stole it!" Ella: "Well...I think I believe the pony's story more!" Everyone: (gasps) Ella gives Stomp her half of the Golden Friendship. Stomp: "Thank you, Ella, but this is only half. Would you help me find the rest?" Ella: "I'd be glad to!" Ella and Stomp walk out of the barn together. Stretch: "Stomp has the Golden Friendship! Now, what do we do?!" Mike: "She has ''half ''of the Golden Frienship, Stretch! What we have to do now is keep her from finding the other half!" The group leaves the barn and resumes the search for the other half of the Golden Friendship. A few hours later, in the Big City... Wendy: "So how was the class reunion?" Lovebug: "Great! It was realy fun!" Wendy: "Whille you were gone, I was busy searching for the second half of the gem." Lovebug: "And did you have any luck?" Wendy: "No..." Lovebug: "Well, now that I'm home, I can help you look!" Wendy: "Thank you for the offer, but it's getting late. We should probably head to bed." Lovebug: "All right." (yawns) "Now that you mention it, I'm tired, too..." Wendy and Lovebug hurry home and gladly welcome sleep. Category:Episode Category:Magic-is-cute Category:Article list